


When someone asks you if you're a god...

by silveryue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghostbusters References, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryue/pseuds/silveryue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tutto era iniziato come un’innocua discussione sui film “da cinema” e “da divano”, come li aveva prontamente definiti John. La classica chiacchierata da domenica pomeriggio, insomma, quando il tempo uggioso non invogliava ad uscire e la problematica più grande era scegliere se ordinare pizza o tailandese.<br/>Si erano divertiti a catalogare film per parecchio tempo, finché la discussione non era inevitabilmente scivolata verso gli anni ottanta... e verso i Ghostbusters.<br/>“Penso solo che un capolavoro del genere non abbia età!”<br/>“John, quando c’è di mezzo Slimer è impossibile ragionare con te.”<br/>“Mi stai dicendo che se dovessero dare il film al cinema non verrebbe apprezzato?”<br/>“Esatto.”<br/>“Scommettiamo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When someone asks you if you're a god...

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una citazione dal primo film dei Ghostbusters, è la frase che Winston dice a Ray dopo il loro primo, turbolento, incontro con Gozer ("Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say YES!"). E... beh, non c’è bisogno che vi dica chi è Gozer, vero? *ride*  
> Insomma... se non avete ancora visto i film, fatelo! XD  
> Buona lettura!  
> Betareader: Khaff3 ♥

“Stai scherzando?” esclamò John, alzando di scatto lo sguardo dal PC.  
L’origine della sua agitazione si limitò a scrollare le spalle, prendendo qualche sorso da una lattina di birra. “Non dico che sia di poco valore. Penso solo che visto oggi non possa fare lo stesso effetto. Stiamo pur sempre parlando di trent’anni fa.”  
“Non è assolutamente vero! Stai dimenticando l’atmosfera, l’ambientazione, i dialoghi! È qualcosa che nessun film recente può darti e che piace oggi come allora!”  
“A casa, sul divano, senza dubbio. Ma al cinema le persone si aspettano di vedere grandi effetti speciali, scenari maestosi, ricostruzioni digitali di altissima qualità. Non puoi pretendere che l’uomo Marshmallow faccia lo stesso effetto di Pandora!”  
“Ma Dave, non puoi paragonare Ghostbusters ad Avatar!”  
“È proprio quello che cercavo di dire.”  
“Esatto! Ghostbusters resterà sempre nell’olimpo dei migliori film della _storia_!”  
A quelle parole Dave restò interdetto, poi sbuffò piano, decidendo che altra birra sarebbe stata d’aiuto. 

Il tutto era iniziato come un’innocua discussione sui film “da cinema” e “da divano”, come li aveva prontamente definiti John, cioè quelli che esprimevano tutto il loro potenziale sul grande schermo e quelli che potevano essere tranquillamente apprezzati a casa. La classica chiacchierata da domenica pomeriggio, insomma, quando il tempo uggioso non invogliava ad uscire e la problematica più grande era scegliere se ordinare pizza o tailandese.  
Si erano divertiti a catalogare film per parecchio tempo – _Il Signore degli Anelli_ : cinema. _Ted_ : casa. _Twilight_ : “Andiamo Dave, sii serio.” – finché la discussione non era inevitabilmente scivolata verso gli anni ottanta.  
“Ghostbusters,” aveva suggerito John.  
“Casa,” aveva risposto Dave, senza immaginare che sarebbe stato accusato di blasfemia di lì a poco.  
La sua teoria era che un film del genere non poteva essere apprezzato al cinema come un tempo, perché i gusti degli spettatori erano inevitabilmente cambiati. Certo, c’erano gli appassionati, ma il grande pubblico sarebbe stato deluso.  
Ovviamente John non era stato d’accordo.

“Penso solo che un capolavoro del genere non abbia età.”  
“John, quando c’è di mezzo Slimer è impossibile ragionare con te.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che se dovessero dare il film al cinema – in un momento qualunque, senza eventi speciali o cose simili – non verrebbe apprezzato?”  
“Esatto.”  
“Scommettiamo?”  
Dave aveva accettato senza esitazione, sollevando la sua lattina verso quella che l’altro ragazzo teneva sospesa a mezz’aria, lasciando che il tocco metallico sancisse il patto.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dopo quel pigro pomeriggio non ne avevano più parlato e Dave aveva praticamente smesso di pensarci, almeno fino al giorno in cui aveva ricevuto una chiamata da un John decisamente su di giri.  
“L’ho trovato!” aveva esordito il ragazzo, entusiasta.  
“John, stai bene?”  
“Ho trovato il cinema perfetto! Proiettano Ghostbusters dopodomani sera, nessuna rassegna speciale, nessuna evento. Solo una locandina... beh ok, una locandina _enorme_ , ma è la serata giusta! Andiamo?”  
Dave aveva sorriso appena, soppesando i suoi occhiali nel palmo di una mano. “Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?” aveva buttato lì, divertito.  
Nel silenzio all’altro capo del telefono riuscì a immaginare il rossore farsi largo sulle guance del ragazzo.  
“L’idea era quella, sì.”  
Curioso il potere di poche parole. Come possano cambiare il senso di un’intera discussione e scivolare fino alla bocca dello stomaco, stringendola in un brivido.  
Dave sorrise ancora, lanciando uno sguardo al calendario. Due giorni di attesa non sarebbero stati troppo lunghi, dopotutto.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Due giorni (e un film) più tardi_

 

“Ah, i demoni nel frigorifero di Dana! Da piccolo ero terrorizzato da quella scena! E il momento in cui compare Gozer, meraviglioso!”  
Era un John impossibile da contenere quello che era uscito dal cinema, intento a ripercorrere le scene più belle del film – praticamente tutte – e saltare da una citazione all’altra, esaltato.  
Dave non poté fare a meno di notare quanto sinceramente felice fosse l’amico. E curiosamente questo suo stato d’animo era contagioso, come una brezza fresca che portava con sé il buonumore.  
Le ultime due ore erano passate in un attimo. Con grande sorpresa del ragazzo la sala era gremita di spettatori. Tanti fan, sicuramente, ma anche tante famiglie, gruppetti di amici e coppiette, tutti decisamente soddisfatti alla fine della proiezione. E John così contento da essersi praticamente dimenticato di sottolineare la sua palese vittoria della scommessa.  
Perché Dave doveva ammetterlo, vedere Ghostbusters al cinema era stato inaspettatamente divertente, anche se continuava a sospettare che la presenza dell’altro ragazzo avesse giocato un ruolo fondamentale, in questo. 

Chiacchierando per le strade semideserte, chiudendosi nel cappotto per proteggersi dall’aria pungente della sera, gli era impossibile non rispondere ai luminosi sorrisi di John. E non fu affatto sorpreso dalla proposta che seguì.  
“Vorrei rivedere anche il secondo film!”  
“Adesso?”  
“Oh Dave, andiamo a casa tua a vederlo! Hai il DVD, vero?”  
“Sai bene che ce l’ho, me l’hai regalato tu.”  
“Perfetto allora!”  
Così, si erano incamminati.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Casa di Dave era a poche fermate di metropolitana dal cinema. Un breve tragitto e si ritrovarono nell’appartamento del ragazzo, John che armeggiava con il lettore DVD mentre Dave recuperava birra e stuzzichini, ammucchiando il tutto sul tavolinetto del salotto. Aprirono la prima lattina un attimo dopo aver messo in play e si sistemarono sul divano, fianco a fianco, assorti.

Mentre le scene si susseguivano sullo schermo, Dave si rese conto di ricordarle quasi tutte a memoria. Probabilmente era colpa di John e di tutte le volte in cui avevano riguardato insieme il film. Eppure non era affatto spiacevole, anzi.  
Era bello starsene seduti sul sofà di casa, anche se era soltanto uno scomodo divano da due soldi comprato in saldo. Dopotutto era anche più bello del cinema, pur senza maxi schermo e dolby surround e confortevoli poltroncine. E senza nessun altro.  
Forse era proprio quello che aveva voluto dire, il giorno in cui aveva sostenuto che quel genere di film fosse da guardare in casa.  
In casa da solo con John.  
Il ragazzo lanciò un’occhiata all’amico seduto al suo fianco, studiando in silenzio i riflessi che si rincorrevano sul viso e sulle lenti dei suoi occhiali. Avrebbe davvero voluto vedere il blu dei suoi occhi, in quel momento.  
  
_Grandioso Dave, ottimo tempismo._  
  
Sullo schermo Ray era alle prese con la melma rosa che infestava New York, mentre Dave cercava di mettere ordine nel flusso incontrollato dei suoi pensieri, arrivando alla conclusione che sarebbe stato più facile fronteggiare un’orda di fantasmi ululanti. Improvvisamente il divano sembrò ancora più scomodo del solito – c’era una fastidiosissima molla che premeva contro la sua scapola – e lui si ritrovò ad avere molto più caldo del normale. Pur sapendo che la birra non sarebbe stata di grande aiuto prese lo stesso due grandi sorsi, sperando che almeno contribuisse a fargli mantenere la calma, e deglutì in silenzio, imponendosi di fissare lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, smettendola di vagare sul profilo dell’amico, sulle sue labbra che si schiudevano per sorridere a una battuta, sul modo in cui i capelli scuri finivano sul collo... Perfetto, quindi alla fine era davvero impazzito.  
Forse erano tutti quei film che stava vedendo, a farlo sragionare, o forse erano solo le lattine vuote che si stavano affastellando alla base del divano. Di certo però, lui era nei guai.

Ad un tratto John si stiracchiò piano, allungandosi per raggiungere una manciata di patatine per poi tornare a poggiarsi allo schienale, e fu allora che Dave fece un’altra sconcertante scoperta: il suo divano era scomodo, non piccolo, eppure ne stavano occupando solo un minimo spazio. E con l’ultimo movimento John si era fatto palesemente più vicino.  
Il ragazzo si prese un labbro tra i denti, forzandosi di non pensare al curioso tuffo che aveva fatto il suo cuore. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare certe cose. Avrebbe dovuto focalizzare tutta l’attenzione sul film e sul non incrociare i flussi. Perché incrociare i flussi avrebbe causato... un inversione protonica totale, un disastro!  
Oh cielo stava iniziando a ragionare come John...  
Dave si sporse leggermente, allungando lo sguardo ai suoi piedi. Quante lattine potevano essere quelle che vedeva? Cinque. No, sei. Nemmeno tante, se contava che lui ne aveva bevute soltanto la metà.  
Se non avesse temuto di rendersi ridicolo avrebbe anche potuto liberare un sospiro frustrato. Ma i suoi movimenti inquieti furono più che sufficienti per attirare l’attenzione di John, che si voltò a guardarlo, incuriosito.  
Finalmente Dave poté vedere i suoi occhi nel fioco bagliore della stanza. Erano talmente scuri da sembrare neri, ma poi era sufficiente un guizzo di luce perché rivelassero sprazzi di blu, lampi di colore in un mondo in bianco e nero.  
In quel momento a Dave non importava più seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri. Sapeva solo che John si era soffermato a guardare la sua bocca, tormentandosi la propria con i denti, prima di voltarsi verso la televisione in quella che parve più una fuga da un pensiero troppo imbarazzante che un vero interesse per il film. Perché John continuava a guardare lo schermo ma sembrava non vederlo. Ed erano così vicini che Dave poteva sentire il suo respiro irregolare, quasi trattenesse il fiato, in attesa.

Era come trovarsi in bilico su uno strapiombo e aver paura di saltare, nonostante possenti ali già dispiegate incontro al vento impetuoso. Un’immobilità innaturale, frutto solo dell’incertezza. Finché John non accennò un piccolo movimento, spezzando quel precario equilibrio. Forse voleva sporgersi per prendere altra birra, o forse sgranchirsi una gamba, ma Dave si mosse prima ancora di realizzare la sua intenzione, posandogli un bacio sul collo.  
Nessuna esitazione, semplicemente sapeva quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
Sentì John sussultare e immediatamente si chiese perché non ci avesse pensato prima, perché avesse fatto passare due terzi del film – e quasi tre anni della sua vita – prima di capire quale fosse il posto giusto delle sue mani, della sua bocca, del suo respiro. Ma la questione perse rapidamente importanza quando John piegò la testa sporgendosi verso di lui, sospirando a mezza voce. Dave si incantò a memorizzare il sapore della sua pelle sul collo, poi sulla mandibola, e fu vagamente consapevole delle mani di John attorno al viso, quando raggiunse le sue labbra.  
Il ragazzo sentì la testa girare, leggera, domandandosi come potesse essere così bello baciare qualcuno. Baciare il proprio migliore amico. Un fremito partì dal cervello arrivando fino allo stomaco, travolgendo ogni sua convinzione. Stava baciando John e non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio.

Allontanandosi per riprendere fiato Dave poté notare il vago rossore sul viso dell’altro, appena accennato alla fioca luce che li avvolgeva.  
“Dave... finalmente.”  
John sorrise, pronunciando quelle parole. E sorrise quando tornò a baciarlo, sfiorando con la lingua il profilo delle sue labbra.  
A Dave bastò quello per precipitare nella confusione più completa.  
_“Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?” “L’idea era quella, sì.”_  
La parte di lui che avrebbe potuto provare a controllarsi doveva essersi smarrita da qualche parte tra il momento in cui John l’aveva invitato ad uscire e quell’istante, con le mani del ragazzo che si intrufolavano sotto la sua felpa, fresche.  
Dave sospirò a un bacio più profondo, sospingendo John per farlo stendere e sistemandosi sopra di lui. Era già così eccitato che la sua erezione faceva quasi male, compressa nei pantaloni, e John non era certo in una situazione migliore, mentre lambiva le sue labbra e inarcava il bacino, gemendo al contatto. John che reclinava la testa mentre lui scendeva a torturargli la gola; John che stringeva le mani sopra il suo fondoschiena e se lo spingeva contro, fuori controllo.  
Forse Dave avrebbe anche potuto fermarsi, in qualche altra vita, senza il calore a infiammargli il ventre e la frizione tra i loro corpi ad annebbiargli la mente. John si strinse a lui con un urlo strozzato e Dave non poté fare altro che seguirlo nell’orgasmo, soffocando i gemiti nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
Dio, era venuto nei pantaloni come un ragazzino.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Quando finalmente la testa smise di girare, Dave fece appello a tutte le sue forze per sollevarsi sulle braccia, incontrando gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo, socchiusi e lucidi di piacere. Gli sfilò gli occhiali, tentando di poggiarli sul divano ma facendoli cadere rovinosamente a terra, con un tonfo secco. John ridacchiò, ancora stordito, facendo scorrere le dita tra i capelli chiarissimi del ragazzo.  
“Abbiamo dodici anni,” disse, alludendo alla poco piacevole sensazione di bagnato nelle mutande.  
“Decisamente,” convenne Dave sogghignando, chinandosi alla ricerca di nuovi baci.  
Era tutto troppo nuovo e troppo bello per poter pensare lucidamente, eppure gli sembrava così naturale da non aver bisogno di altre spiegazioni. Lui e John, insieme, così come doveva essere.

Il ragazzo si puntellò in equilibrio su una mano, usando l’altra per sfilarsi la felpa che ancora indossava. Sfortunatamente John scelse lo stesso momento per sollevare il busto e fare lo stesso con la propria maglia, e nello scarso spazio a disposizione ne risultò un groviglio di braccia e stoffa, con John che si lamentò sonoramente quando sbatté la nuca contro il bracciolo del divano, imprecando per tutti quegli spigoli. Dave scoppiò a ridere, gettando da un lato il suo indumento e aiutando il ragazzo a liberarsi del proprio.  
Il petto di John era un profilo chiaro appena definito nella fioca luce della tv, dove ormai scorrevano i titoli di coda, senza che nessuno dei due ragazzi prestasse loro attenzione. John sfiorò la pelle nuda sui fianchi di Dave, risalendo fino a raggiungere il suo torace, stringendo piano i capezzoli tra le dita.  
Dave inclinò la testa da un lato, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver ricominciato a muovere il bacino contro quello dell’altro.  
“Letto?” domandò con voce roca, e John annuì in silenzio, seguendo Dave quando si staccò da lui, alzandosi in piedi.

Il tragitto fino alla camera fu più che sufficiente per liberarsi di scarpe e pantaloni, continuando a cercarsi e stringersi fino a cadere insieme sul letto, scoprendosi a vicenda nel tenue chiarore che proveniva dalla strada, un mondo lontano di cui non facevano più parte.  
Non ci volle molto perché anche l’intimo scivolasse via. John si fermò a osservare il corpo nudo dell’altro, il sesso nuovamente eccitato, lucido di piacere. E Dave si lasciò guardare, voleva i suoi occhi addosso, voleva che prendesse tutto di lui.  
“Dave...” sussurrò il ragazzo, lasciando scorrere una mano fino al suo basso ventre, prendendo la sua erezione tra le dita. Lui si sentì morire. Si coprì il volto con una mano, mentre John prendeva confidenza con le sue reazioni, le assecondava e le rincorreva, provocandolo con i movimenti del polso.  
All’improvviso fu troppo per poter resistere. Con un colpo di reni il ragazzo invertì le posizioni e si stese su John, beandosi alla sensazione di pelle contro pelle. Afferrò i polsi dell’altro bloccandoli contro il cuscino, baciandolo a fondo. Lo sentì sciogliersi sotto di lui, diventare creta in balia del desiderio.  
John avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi dell’altro, in un chiaro invito. Ma il suo sguardo tradiva incertezza. “Dave, con un ragazzo io... Con un ragazzo non ho mai...” disse, il respiro affannoso.  
E Dave sentì l’emozione gonfiarsi nel petto al pensiero di potersi prendere cura di lui. Portò le dita alla sua bocca e vide il ragazzo prenderle istintivamente tra le labbra, inumidendole di saliva.  
“Ti farò impazzire,” sussurrò, un attimo prima di scivolare tra le sue gambe per iniziare a prepararlo, facendosi guidare dalle sue reazioni, assecondandolo e lasciandosi ammaliare dalle espressioni sul suo viso.  
John farfugliava parole senza senso, meraviglioso, stringendo le lenzuola tra le mani nel vano tentativo di non perdersi in quelle sensazioni sconosciute che volevano travolgerlo. Quando le dita divennero tre un lampo di dolore gli attraversò il volto e Dave si impose di essere paziente, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi.  
“Rilassati,” mormorò riprendendo a baciargli il collo, fino a sentire la tensione abbandonare il suo corpo. Con la bocca scese fino al petto, catturò tracce del suo sapore sul ventre e raggiunse il suo sesso, prendendolo tra le labbra. John si tese come un arco, sconvolto, e Dave sentì i gemiti del ragazzo diventare sempre più alti per quella doppia stimolazione, finché John non affondò le mani nei suoi capelli, obbligandolo a fermarsi. Aveva la voce rotta quando gli disse di essere al limite, di volerlo sentire dentro di sé.  
Tutta la calma che aveva avvolto Dave si frantumò come un cristallo, andando in mille pezzi assieme alla sua lucidità. Si staccò dal ragazzo per cercare il lubrificante conservato nel comodino, recuperando anche un preservativo che si affrettò a indossare, febbrile. E fu allora che John fece una cosa che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato. Lo spinse per farlo appoggiare con la schiena alla testiera del letto, sistemandosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui e spalmandosi il lubrificante sulle dita, lasciandole scivolare tra le natiche. Dave fu silenziosamente grato per il fatto di essere già venuto pochi minuti prima. Altrimenti, di fronte a uno spettacolo del genere – John che si mordeva un labbro mentre si inarcava per prepararsi più a fondo – non avrebbe saputo resistere per molto.  
Prese il ragazzo per i fianchi, tirandoselo contro, incapace di controllarsi oltre. E John si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui, catturando le sue labbra mentre iniziava ad abbassarsi sulla sua erezione, lentamente. Dave si impose di rimanere fermo. Si costrinse a non muovere un muscolo mentre John scendeva su di lui, assottigliando gli occhi quando il dolore diventava troppo intenso, liberando un sospiro man mano che il suo corpo si abituava all’intrusione.  
Ma John era davvero troppo stretto – e troppo caldo – per potersi trattenere a lungo. Dave nascose il viso sul suo petto, avvolgendogli il torace con le braccia.  
“John, ti prego...”  
E finalmente il ragazzo iniziò a muoversi su di lui. Adagio, trattenendo il fiato, quel tanto che bastava per concedere a Dave un minimo di sollievo e non farlo impazzire. Quando i sospiri divennero gemiti e il ragazzo si inarcò, scendendo più a fondo, Dave capì di potersi muovere a sua volta. Gli avvolse la nuca in una mano, mentre con l’altra andò ad afferrargli il sesso, stimolandolo al ritmo con le spinte. E improvvisamente John urlò, afferrandogli le spalle e spingendosi contro di lui, sconvolto.  
“Oddio, è pazzesco! È incredibile... oh Dave...”  
Dave sentiva le braccia del ragazzo attorno al torace, le sue unghie conficcate nella schiena, e vedeva il suo viso, bellissimo, perso in quel piacere inaspettato. I movimenti divennero più irregolari, le spinte più profonde, via via che le sensazioni divennero più intense, annebbiando la mente.  
John venne all’improvviso, attirando l’altro più vicino a sé mentre riversava il piacere tra i loro ventri, il corpo scosso dai fremiti. Dave non fu capace di resistere molto oltre e raggiunse l’orgasmo con poche altre spinte. C’era solo John nella sua testa. Solo John intorno a lui. Ed era perfetto.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dave disegnava pigre figure sulla schiena di John, pigramente appoggiato sul suo petto. Era strano tenersi così tra le braccia, in silenzio, scambiandosi qualche bacio languido dopo aver fatto l’amore. Una stranezza piacevole, a cui Dave si sarebbe voluto presto abituare.  
Il ragazzo fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli scuri dell’altro, guadagnandosi un sospiro di approvazione.  
“Quindi alla fine avevo ragione,” mormorò John.  
“Mm?”  
“Certi film è meglio vederli al cinema. E poi a casa fare altre cose.”  
“Ad esempio fare sesso.”  
“Ad esempio fare buon sesso,” fece eco John, ridacchiando.  
Dave rise a sua volta, appagato. “Ma non sul divano,” aggiunse.  
“Assolutamente no. È davvero _troppo_ scomodo.”  
“Molto meglio il letto.”  
“Decisamente,” sussurrò John, un attimo prima di lasciarsi scivolare fino al suo ventre iniziando a lambire piano il suo membro rilassato.  
Dave sentì un nuovo brivido annidarsi nel petto e sospirando si lasciò andare, conquistato.


End file.
